The Homo
The Homo is a dreaded gang, comprising of multiple millions of people across the planet. They are so powerful that, not even the words "no homo" can stop them. Their primary goal is to convert all straights into gays, using their dreaded Spear, turning the world into a colossal homosexual orgy. Their Goals As stated, their primary goal is to convert the human population to homosexuality. However, they also wish to become the first and only producers of Sacred Hentai, only producable by taking two gay, autistic pieces of shit, and making them do unspeakable things(see link for more information). This is so they can hold a monopoly on the universal Sacred Hentai industry, which can give them the power to become an all powerful, immortal, space faring civilization through trade. Meaning, their primary goal is to take over the galaxy, overthrow Alex, the current dictator of the Solar System, and turn the entire fucking universe into a gay orgy. Origins The origins of The Homo are extremely foggy, but it is thought they were created at the same time as The Gay, and all infected by The Gay are also part of The Homo. Another theory is that The Homo started small, with only 3 members or so, then created The Gay as a way to convert the world. Speaking of creating things to convert people to Gay, weapons. now keep reading, whore. Weapons The Homo has a shit load of weapons, used by the few admins of the group to convert heteros into Homos. They come in many shapes, sizes and colors, but they all serve one purpose. The Queer Spear The signature weapon of The Homo, and the most feared. Its ability is to turn anything it penetrates Gay. Inanimate objects effected by it are colored rainbow. Simply touching the spear will spread the Gay. It was created by The Beans to destroy Them, but The Homo offered Sacred Hentai in return for the spear. It has since converted many thousands of heteros into Gays. The Dyke Pike The Dyke Pike is used by only Lesbian Leslie, the only female admin of The Homo. Everything it penetrates turns dark pink, and it causes women to have an intense desire for pussy. It was created by Leslie, straight from the clitoris. The Wig Snatcher The Wig Snatcher is the least powerful weapon that The Homo owns. Its power is basically just to shove it up the targets ass. It has only a 92% chance of spreading gay to them however. Its origin is unknown. The Trap Trap The Trap Trap is a kind of trap, layed on the ground in wait for someone to step inside it. Once someone activates the Trap Trap, it releases intense Gay, turning everyone in the room a Homo. It also has a 15-30% chance of spreading other diseases, such as TKV, BED and Trans Disease. It was made by Tranny Manny, the only trans admin in the gang. The Nancy Lancy The Nancy Lancy is able to reach people from up to 3,500 feet away, and can pierce through anything to reach its target. Once it has pierced the target, it becomes a gay zombie, eating the ass of other people and turning them Gay. Origin Unknown. The Hermaphrodite Halberd By far the weirdest weapon of The Homo. It causes men to grow vaginas wherever they are pierced, and women to sprout penises wherever pierced. These new genitals will then spill toxic gay from the urethra. Origin unclear. The Anal Assassin The Anal Assassin is similar to The Wig Snatcher in usage, but when it is taken out of the targets anus, they begin shitting out immense amounts of Gay. This is the only weapon owned by The Homo capable of killing, but the shit of the target releases toxic air, turning any that breathe it Gay. Subsections The Homo doesnt just contain Gay, it contains many other disguting "sexualities." The Lesbian The Lesbian is basically just The Homo, but with women. They still serve a purpose in taking over the world, since, as you probably already knew, women comprise a large portion of the population. They are responsible for Lesbian Leslie, the creator of The Dyke Pike, which has converted over 3 million women to Gay. The Trans The Trans is the second most powerful group contained in The Homo. So powerful, that they are responsible for the creation of 2 weapons, The Hermaphrodite Halberd and The Trap Trap. The Bisexual By far the weakest group, but, still important. They are responsible for most of the children in The Homo, which opens a window for more spreading of Gay and autism. Category:Stuff That'll Most Likely Give You A Virus Category:Gay Category:Gangs Category:Stuff That'll Most Likely Rape You Category:Diseases Category:Bad Guys Category:Spotlighted Articles Category:Long Articles